What Does That Mean?
by HisLittleSnowflake
Summary: Oneshot. Peter asks a moody Caspian what some Spanish means and gets more that he expected in response! Peter/Caspian SLASH! No likey no ready. Contains Spanish!Caspian


This was inspired by Angelike Riddle's stories: Speaking in Tongues and Gluttony, about Caspian speaking Spanish

I'm a sucker for the Caspian/Peter pairing, I think it's just so cute!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Caspian or Peter, or the Spanish language for that matter!

_Italics_ = words spoken in Spanish

What does that mean?

"_Niño estúpido, estúpido Rey. Que no sabe nada de nada. No sabe cómo me siento, nadie sabe cómo me siento!"_ Caspian muttered as he sat on the edge of the cliff overlooking the sea, Cair Paravel reflected in the water. _"Quiero que se vaya lejos y me dejen solo para que yo no tendría que preocuparse por el control de mí mismo delante de él."_

"Caspian?" a voice called, making Caspian jump.

"_¡Mierda!" _he swore, before standing up and yelling, _"__¡Vete idiota! Casi me tuvieron más de la orilla!"_

"Erm… What?" Peter said, looking a little nervous after Caspian's outburst.

"Oh, it's you, High King. Forgive me, I did not know it was you."

"No, that's alright." Peter said, looking curious. "What did that mean, what you just said?"

Caspin sat down with a sigh, _"Vete, Pedro" _he muttered.

"Pardon?" Peter asked, sitting down beside him.

"Nothing." Caspian said, turning his body away from Peter.

"Are you ok, Caspian. What's wrong?" Peter asked, worried for his friend.

"Nothing, Peter! Nothing! _¿T iene usted un deseo de muerte?" _Caspian shouted, standing up and towering over Peter.

Peter shrank back, cowering under Caspian's glare. "But what does it mean?" he pleaded, scrambling back when Caspian stepped closer.

"_Niño tonto"_Caspian sneered. "It means THIS" and he stepped forward, ignoring Peter's attempts to get away, picked the boy up by the collar, swung him out over the edge of the cliff and kissed him fiercely.

When Caspian pulled back for air Peter was stunned and very, very scared.

"C… C… Caspian… w… what?" he stuttered, extremely aware of the 100 foot drop on to the rocks below him.

"_Cállate!__" _Caspian snarled and kissed him again.

This time Caspian pulled out of the kiss a little earlier and leaned out towards Peter. _"Te quiero a ti" _he whispered lovingly into Peter's ear.

"Caspian." Peter said, summoning his courage. "What are you saying to me?"

"_No ha re__alizado? Dios, qué es un idiota." _Caspian muttered.

Peter opened his mouth to say something but Caspian cut him off. "I… want…you." He said slowly, as if speaking to someone with a mental disbility.

"Excuse me?" Peter said, a little stunned.

Caspian sighed and said again, "I… love… you… Peter… Pevensie."

Peter gasped. Could it be true? He had not realised before, because Caspian was known for taking out his anger in very passionate ways.

"Well, you could have just said that, instead of scaring me half to death, jabbering on in another language! Put me down you idiot!"

Caspian swung Peter back onto the cliff with the ease of a warrior and stood, looking expectant. As soon as Peter was safely grounded again he leapt on Caspian, pinning him to the ground and kissing him fiercely.

"_Wow, eres bueno en esto"_ Caspian mumbled through the kiss.

"I can see I'm going to have to get myself a language translator!" Peter laughed as they kissed again.

**A/N**

I got all my Spanish off a machine translator so if anyone can help me with it I would be extremely grateful.

_Niño estúpido, estúpido Rey. que no sabe nada de nada. no sabe cómo me siento, nadie sabe cómo me siento!_ - Stupid boy, stupid King. he doesn't know anything about anything. he doesn't know how I feel, nobody knows how i feel!

_Quiero que se vaya lejos y me dejen solo para que yo no tendría que preocuparse por el control de mí mismo delante de él.__ - _I wish he would just go away and leave me alone so that I would not have to worry about controlling myself in front of him.

_¡Mierda! - _Shit!

_¡Vete __idiota__! Casi me tuvieron más de la orilla! - _Go away idiot! You almost had me over the edge!

_Vete, Pedro - _Go away, Peter

_niño tonto_ - foolish boy

_¿tiene usted un deseo de muerte? - _do you have a death wish?

_Cállate! - _Shut up!

_Te quiero a ti - _I want you

_No ha realizado? Dios, qué es un idiota. - _He hasn't realised? God, what an idiot.

_Wow, eres bueno en esto_ - Wow, you're good at this

Sorry about angry Caspian. He's in a bit of a bad mood and always speaks Spanish when he's angry.

Please review!!!!


End file.
